Beyond Fear
by Jennan
Summary: Bella is new to forks, but Edward is even newer. Bella is afraid, like she should be but She knows right away there is something different about Edward. Will she give in to her instincts or will she tempt Edward to give in to his overwhelming urges.
1. Chapter 1

**Depending on the reaction I get from this, I may or may not continue :P I was inspired by the dreary weather and the gloomy looking woods just past my backyard. My town is very much like a Canadian version of Forks. Minus the vampires.... hehe :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine, it is ALL Stephanie Meyer's. No copyright infringement intended people!!!**

A coyote howled and I shivered. I pulled my thin, blue jacket closer to my body and strained to see through the darkness.

It was getting harder and harder to see, the sun had disappeared hours ago. I struggled through a tangled mess of ferns and my toe caught on a tree root as I desperately wandered through the darkening trees. The cold November air flew at my face as I came crashing down and my hands splashed in a pool of mud. My knees hit the soft earth with a dull thud and I was instantly thankful that the dirt wasn't as hard as it looked. I rolled away from the water and stood up. My knees felt weak as I forced them to straighten. Water dripped from the bare trees and soaked me to the core. I was so lost.

_How did this happen!_ Recollection of the past day was difficult to focus on. My mind was flooded however I did remember that Mike had asked me to join a bunch of people from school on a hiking trip.

At first I didn't want to go, the wilderness and I aren't exactly a great combination, but after the beautiful new boy came to class, after he glared at me like he did, after he developed an impossible hatred for me without even knowing me. I needed something to take my mind off of it, even if that something meant a treacherous hike through the woods.

Even as I stood in the cold, dark, rain, Edward was on my mind. I pictured his beautiful dark eyes and I felt an overwhelming desire to have him near me. I felt sick with myself for being so weak. For feeling this way about a boy who so obviously wants nothing to do with me. My eyes filled up with tears and mixed with the rain as they rolled down my face.  
**  
PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really hoping you guys like this and want to hear more. I have so many ideas in my head right now though I'm not sure which direction Im going to go!!! Lemme know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO no reviews so far but I wrote this anyways :) I do have one fan of this story ! Thanks to my one fan haha**

Our hike had started off fairly simple; there was a trail, padded down into a soft dirt path.

Everyone was talking, Jessica was loud, even Angela was talking more than she usually did. The big discussion was over the New family that had appeared in Forks. The Cullen Family. Jessica prattled on about how gorgeous they all were and Mike challenged her and said they were creepy. I hung back and listened to the debate they were having. No one noticed me, no one talked to me. I felt that I had been invited purely out of politeness or pity. I glanced around at the trees, the sun fought through the clouds and the barren tree branches and shone brightly in my eyes. I looked down at the damp path and out of the corner of my eye I saw something glitter.

I turned to see what it was but saw nothing.

Frustrated I looked around again. Now it was on the complete opposite side of me. A flash of glitter behind the dying leaves and twigs. I stopped walking. The group continued forward, no one had even noticed that I was no longer dragging behind them.

I shook my head, feeling foolish for even showing up but I turned to face the bushes where I saw the shine. I peered through the branches and saw it again. It seemed deeper into the woods than it was before.

The sound of Jessica's chatter grew quiet and I waited until the sound of her voice faded into the gentle sound of the wind. As quietly as I could manage I pushed my way through the desolate shrubs. The frozen branches scraped against each other and I cringed at the sudden noise.

I fought my way deeper into the trees, the wind was picking up and although I was surrounded by trees, the lack of leaves made it easy for it to tousle my hair. I pushed it stubbornly behind my ears as I stumbled through the thick underbrush. I could see that there was a clearing up ahead and I moved faster. I tripped a lot but I pushed on and suddenly I was stepping out of the shrubs and into a huge meadow. I stared wide eyed into the field.

The wind was stronger here and my hair danced across my face. The field was roughly the size of a baseball diamond and it was absolutely beautiful. The sun illuminated every corner and the grass swayed violently with the wind. The field was shockingly beautiful but there was something in it that caught my attention. My eyes struggled to focus on a shining figure in the middle of the field. It was Edward.

**Review!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am having a great time writing this story right now, its all I could think about today so after I got ready for work I sat down and wrote another chapter. :D Enjoy.** ** I hope you're not bothered by the short chapters lol they will be frequent though...and possibly larger in the future.**

EPOV

I was furious with my self. I had done what I vowed I would not do. I had lured Bella swan to within my reach with the intentions of killing her.

She had followed me to the clearing like I knew she would. She was across the field frozen to the ground, clearly afraid. She looked at me like I was a monster, an alien. That hurt me. How I longed for someone to see past my outward appearance, past the vampire. The wind blew her scent across the field and it hit me like a freight train. I started walking towards her suddenly following my instincts, but I was surprised when I had an abrupt urge to fight them.

The sunlight reflected off of my exposed skin and sent thousands of scattered rainbows across the ground. Bella dropped to her knees and I could hear her heart beating frantically. She wasn't breathing.

For an instant I felt for her but I shook it out of my head. Why should I care? I was going to drain the life from her anyways. I forgot about keeping a human pace and in a flash I was standing in front of her. My throat burned with thirst, the flames were growing to an unbearable heat. I bent down and put my hands on either side of her head. She looked so fragile. Her beautiful eyes bore into my own.

Something inside of me ached. It told me not to do what I was about to do. I didn't listen. I brushed the hair off her neck and leaned closer. It smelled so good. I was about to latch on, I was about to sink my teeth in and end the torture in my throat but something stopped me. A single tear dragged down her neck in front my eyes. I watched it fall. The burning in my throat seized momentarily.

My mind was spinning I ached to know what she was thinking but I also felt an entirely new ache. I shuddered. I couldn't possibly feel _that_ way about her. It wasn't right. It could never work.

I felt absolutely sick with myself. A frustrated growl tore out of my chest and I carefully released her from my hands. Her hands flew to her neck and her eyes widened. I ran to the opposite side of the field and turned the other way. I heard her clambering through the bushes, her heart beat racing, her breathing erratic as she ran away from me. I wanted to be human so bad. If I was human I would have been able to hold her hand without worrying I might break it. I would be able to kiss her, to hold her without wanting to kill her. I might even be able to love her, and have her love me. But I was a vampire. I was a killer. If I were able to cry, I would have been.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

The sun had gone down and no longer graced my skin with the presence of its heat. My skin tingled at the memory. The wind was picking up and it had started to rain. I still hadn't moved from the edge of the field. I had been swimming through the mess of thoughts in my mind all day. Bella and her blood, Carlisle and how dissapointed he would be in me. I would have to run away, I would not be able to face him after I killed Bella. I wouldnt be able to face myself after I killed Bella. I didnt want to kill her. I felt the desire to talk to her, get to know her and figure out what she was thinking but I was afraid that the urge to end her life was stronger than anything else.

The minute I walked into my new class, the minute I sat in the empty seat beside her. I wanted to kill her. I hated her! She was tempting me to ruin centuries of good behavior. I tried to stay but the scent of her blood chased me from the room. I went outside and let the cold air clear my head. She had already ruined my life and Id only known of her existence for ten minutes. I ended up running home. Running from a pathetic Human girl.

When the sun rose on Saturday morning I decided I'd spend the day in the woods. Far from the eyes of the public. I needed some time alone, away from the thoughts of the humans. I needed to think things over. I had important decisions to make and Bella's very existence relied on what I decided.

I was lying in the field I had come across, enjoying the heat of the sun on my cold skin, listening to the wind and the sounds of the trees. When I was hit with a force so hard my body curled with the agony it brought. Bella's scent. The monster inside me took over, I leapt up and took off running in her direction. _NO!_ I fought my way through and forced my legs to stop. I was so close. I could hear them. They were talking, about me, how ironic. Little did they know that I could kill them all in a matter of seconds. Bella remained silent. Lost in her thoughts no doubt. _What I wouldn't give to hear what she was thinking. _

Along with the hopeless need for her blood I was desperate to hear her thoughts. No one in my family could explain why she was the only one I couldn't hear. Alice could see her in her visions, yet I couldn't hear her It was like I was broken. She was breaking me. A new wave of hatred flashed through my mind, but this hatred was for me. I hated myself. I hated myself for giving in so easily, for not being able to control myself. For blaming her for my inabilities. _She's only human_. I felt pity for her. For what I knew I was eventually going to do to her.  
**  
**

**SO review guys...come on!!!! I see that you read it.......... its not hard....just click the button and say a few words...It would be greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its so short!!!! lol I'm working on the next one being longer.**

EPOV

I had to leave. I had to go home and talk to Carlisle. He was the only one I could count on to help me through this. To give me some advice. I turned in the direction of home and started running. I climbed higher and higher until I was expertly jumping from one tree branch to the next. The wind whipped by and the rain hardly touched me as I glided silently through the tree tops. I was half way home when I noticed someone on the ground below. I stopped instantly and the tree swayed. It was Bella. She was crying and stumbling through the underbrush.

The sound of her sobbing made my dead heart ache. _I did this to her. If I didn't lure her here, if I had control over my urges, she would have followed silently along behind the other kids from school. She would have gotten into her car and she'd be home by now._

I was overwhelmed with a rush of self hatred and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help her but I wasn't sure how to be close enough without hurting her. I was dealing with my conflicting urges when I caught the scent of another human nearby. My head snapped up and I followed the scent, leaving Bella to her struggles.

I ran as fast as I could and when I reached the human scent I saw who it was. Mike Newton. He was calling to her but through the wind and the rain and the distance between them, she couldn't hear him. He was trying to save her. I returned to Bella and noticed that she was now walking in the opposite direction.

"Stupid Edward Cullen." She muttered to herself. I couldn't help but smile at the way my name sounded on her lips. She stumbled along and I knew I had to do something. Chances were she would run the opposite direction from me. So I took a deep breath and dropped to the ground about a few yards from where she stood.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I had been wandering for ever in the dripping forest, I was cold and my hair was plastered to my head, soaked through with rain. All I wanted to do was curl up in my warm bed and go to sleep. I pushed through another clump of ferns and tripped again, hitting the ground with a painful thump. Angrily I pushed myself back up from the ground and brushed the dirt of my knees…my hands were numb. _Why did Edward have to show up? Edward and his frighteningly beautiful existence._ I had been mulling over him for the past hours since our encounter and I had come to the conclusion that Edward was not human…Edward was something indescribable.

The problem was that I couldn't come up with a logical explanation. All that came to mind was Peter Parker and Super man Quotes...'Faster than a speeding bullet' entered my thoughts frequently. I shook my head at my own stupidity.

"Stupid Edward Cullen." I muttered.

I stumbled over a fallen tree but managed to catch myself by reaching out and grabbing a small shrub. The shrub was covered in thorns and I pulled my hand back quickly gasping in the process. As I looked closely at my hand trying to remove a thorn I heard a loud thud not too far from where I stood. I slowly looked up, a single raindrop rolled across my face. I forgot about my hand and squinted through the darkness to see what was suddenly standing in front of me. My heart raced and my throat tightened. Could it be Edward…

"Edward" I managed to squeak. My voice sounded tiny and juvenile.

He didn't speak, he simply took three careful steps in my direction. I stood my ground. His beautiful face looked confused.

"You're not running." His voice was musical and calm, not how I imagined it would be.

"Should I be?" I wanted to run. I wanted so badly to run away from him yet I wanted to stay. My mind was at war with itself. I waited for him to respond. He was wording his answers very carefully.

"You should." I started shaking. He took a deep breath and his face tightened. I strained to see his eyes. They looked even blacker in the darkness. "I'm sorry."

He said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I took a deep breathe and asked the question I had been dying to ask. "What are you?" He looked past me, into the darkness. He seemed like he was listening to something, something distant.

"It's not important Bella." I didn't know what to say, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Out of nowhere I heard a voice calling my name.

"Bella! Bella Where are you?" I spun around to face the direction of the voice.

"I'm here!!!" I screamed back.

"I have to go." Edward said sternly.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. But he ignored me. He turned on his heels and vanished into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**SO review plz!!!! I hope you are enjoying these, I have been a little slow lately with the updates, Ive just been super busy!!!!**

Edward disappeared into the trees and my first instinct was to follow him. I had only taken two awkward steps when he hissed from somewhere in the darkness.  
"Don't follow me!" I froze. His voice was stone cold.

"Bella?" A light shone in my eyes and I was instantly blinded.  
"MIKE!" I was glad to hear his voice.  
"What happened Bella! Why did you wander off!"  
"I …I thought I saw something…" I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe me if I did anyways.  
"What? Bella...You are so strange. You could have died out here, we've been looking for you for hours!"  
"I'm so sorry." I blushed and was instantly grateful that it was dark.  
"Come one Bella." Mike took my hand and started leading me away but I ripped it away. He stopped mid step and looked at me. Completely shocked.  
"I'm sorry…I just...uh…I need to keep my balance…" I formed a horrible lie. He looked hurt but turned to lead the way. I could have sworn I heard Edward laugh from somewhere in the tree tops. I glanced around in the darkness.

"What are you looking for Bella?" Mike was utterly confused. I didn't blame him I was acting strange.  
"Oh, nothing." I said softly.

The distance to the trail wasn't as far as I thought it was but it was still far enough for me to trip a few more times and succeed in soaking my entire left foot in a puddle. When we got to the parking lot I was greeted by the entire group and Jessica lunging at me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a huge hug. I felt utterly stupid.  
"I'm so sorry guys, I had no idea… I just thought I'd be able to find my way back but…I'm sorry." I rambled on Mike wouldn't look at me. I felt horrible. "I'm sorry Mike." I said, hoping he would forgive me. He didn't answer. "Thank you." I added and I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Yea, no problem." He said coldly. Charlie was there, along with a few more police men who had been searching in the bushes with bright flash lights until this moment. We drove home in silence.

"I'm sorry dad." I couldn't stand the quiet between us.  
"Don't scare me like that again Bella. You have no idea what could have happened to you." His usually kind eyes were stressed, I felt horrible. I looked down at my hands. He stomped upstairs and went to bed. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to have a shower.

Once out of the shower I dressed in my usual sweats and climbed into bed. I lay there watching the time on the clock count down an hour and 15 minutes. My thoughts were riddled of Edward Cullen. I couldn't sleep. Finally I grew sick of attempting sleep. I jumped out of bed and hit the power button on my ancient computer. It wheezed a little but eventually the screen lit up and I began my research.  
**  
What do you think?!!?? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**  
I fled through the trees as fast I could go. She was safe and now I had to get away from her before I let the monster take over. Mike had come for her. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that he had been the one to be her knight in shining armor. I had merely been the creep who had scared her, who had made her cry. I was disgusted with myself. She had rejected Mike's hand when he offered it, and I had laughed, strangely happy that she didn't want to hold his hand. I felt twisted. I yearned for her in more ways than one. _What is wrong with me!_ I thought as I rounded the curve of my driveway.

Carlisle greeted me at the door. My gut twisted with remorse for what I had done. How I had exposed what we were to a human.  
"You know we have to leave now." He said, his eyes were full of sadness. We all loved Forks, the weather was more often than not, perfect for us. No, I didn't want to leave.  
"No Carlisle, Ill be the only one who leaves." He stared at me in shock. "I did this, Ill leave." He shook his head.  
"No you won't Edward. None of us are going anywhere." Alice sang as she bounded down the stairs relaying a vision in her mind as she did. I looked into her mind and saw what she had seen in her vision.

It was Bella at school on Monday. She was at her usually table in the cafeteria and the kids in her group were asking her what happened, why she had strayed while hiking. She didn't reveal our secret. She said nothing about me, or what she had seen. What I had nearly done. I was shocked. Why was she protecting us?

**  
BPOV**  
I slammed my heavy back pack down on the hood of my truck as I rummaged for the key in my pocket. I had actually asked for extra homework to keep my mind off of things. I needed to keep busy so I would be able to sleep. SO I would be able to function. As the key slid into the lock it let out an awful grinding noise, slightly similar to nails on a chalkboard. I cringed. Suddenly I was aware of someone standing behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Edward. My eyes widened and I felt that same feeling. The one that told me to run. But there was something different about his eyes. They were lighter. Softer. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me. This thought kept me from jumping in my truck and driving away. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stared.

"Hi." He said. His voice melted my worries away. I wasn't afraid but I was still nervous. For different reasons. My heart beat sped up. I still couldn't form words so I just nodded. "How was your weekend?" He asked calmly. This would have been fairly normal small talk if I hadn't have met him in the woods, if he hadn't have done what he did.

"Fine." I spat. Immediately regretting the harsh tone I had used. I blushed.

"Listen…" He began. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere, together…" Was he asking me out? Or was he plotting my death… "So we could talk about what happened. I'd like to explain." He ran his hand through his messy hair and looked at the ground.  
"Um…" A date with Edward Cullen….  
"It would mean a lot to me Bella." His eyes melted into my own and I couldn't think. I nodded yes.  
"Alright, shall I pick you up at 6?" I nodded again. He was stunning. He smiled a little and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, see you then Bella." By the time I could form coherent sentences he was across the parking lot getting into his shiny, silver Volvo. _What did I just agree to? Had I just volunteered myself for death?_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is mainly just a connecting chapter...Nothing CRAZY happens here lol Please review though :D**

**BPOV**  
My last and only date had been in the Seventh grade. Brad Harrison had taken me to a movie. He held my hand the whole way through and but he didn't say a word the entire time. We were both too nervous the next day at school to say anything to each other. I thought about what a real date might be like. A date with Edward. A boy who wasn't really a boy, he was a… I couldn't bring myself to admit to what I had read.

I leaned in closer to the mirror examining my face. I wasn't wearing any makeup as usual and my hair hung loosely over my shoulders. I opened the brand new make up bag my mother had given me before I left and pulled out the unopened mascara. I could probably count on my fingers how many times I had used mascara. I carefully raised the brush to my eye lashes and gently stroked it on. I leaned back and examined my self. My eyes did look nicer…bigger almost...

_Its probably a waste of time anyways_, I thought bitterly, _he's not going to notice my eyes after he's killed me. Killed me. I think he's going to kill me but I'm still going out with him! What is wrong with me! I should be running in the opposite direction!_ But I couldn't make myself do that. I wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt me. I forced myself to believe that he wouldn't hurt me.

I wasn't one to think twice about what I put on in the morning but I suddenly found myself thinking over my clothing choice. My entire wardrobe screamed plain. Plain T-shirts and sweaters, and jeans. Edward was so unbelievably gorgeous no matter what he wore. I had to at least make an effort. I finally settled on a pair of dark jeans and a green knit sweater I had never worn. It seemed too girly to me but it did look nice. I went downstairs and sat in the kitchen table. It was 5:45pm. I just didn't want to tell Charlie what I was really doing tonight. I had told him I was going out with a friend… He had nodded and gone back to watching the game.

I sat silently in the kitchen. The dull sounds of the TV echoed in through the door. I sighed and brushed my hair out of my eyes. There was a pen and a pad of paper in the middle of the table, I snatched it up and began to scribble absent mindedly. My mind was busy thinking of Edward. What he was. If he would admit to it.

I kept trying to form the word in my head. I couldn't. I decided Id write it. I ripped off a fresh piece of paper and set my hand on it. I took a deep breath and began to write. V. My hand started shaking. _V A M P I R E_. I mouthed the word silently to myself. _There! I did it!_ I thought smugly. _Edward is a vampire. _I went over the myths that I had read online.

At 6:00pm I was already growing impatient. But as if on cue, at 6:01pm Edwards shiny Volvo slid expertly into my driveway. My heart beat fluttered erratically. _This is a bad idea_, I told myself. _I shouldn't be doing this_. But I got up and headed for the door anyways. I yelled goodbye to Charlie and stepped out into the cool air.

The full moon lit up the driveway and I took carefully planned foot steps towards his car. With each crunch of the gravel I was regretting agreeing to his plans. I thought about turning back. I knew what he was. I knew what he could do to me. What he would do to me. I was suddenly very afraid. Edward got out of the car and walked slowly around to the passenger side. I froze instantly. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

_Was he going to kill me here…right now, in my drive way?_ "Hello." His voice was calm, and very attractive. He smiled a heart wrenchingly gorgeous smile and opened the passenger side door. He extended one cold hand to me. _You are so pathetic!_ I yelled at myself in my head. _He's just being polite!_ I hesitantly took his hand and stepped into the car. He shut the door softly behind me and within an instant he was sitting in the driver's side closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**SO that was insanely short. SORRY. But i haven't updated this story in a little while and I wanted to give you something lol this is all I have so far. More is definitly coming though! Oh. And I used a quote out of one of my favorite Christmas movies, "A christmas story" lol Can you find the quote????**

EPOV  
As soon as I got into my vehicle I wanted to get back out. I was suddenly aware of how bad of an idea this was. Being alone with her, in the tiny confines of my car.

A part of me smiled at the thought of us being alone together, but my throat was scorching and I had to hold my breathe. I hoped she wasn't in the mood for small talk. Her heart was beating erratically within the confines of her chest. It was unbelievably loud, taunting me with every beat. I turned calmly in her direction and faked a smile. She had no idea how much pain I was in. I was learning to hide it well. She smiled back and then quickly turned away. Her skin blushed scarlet and I closed my fists tighter around the steering wheel.

I was careful not to break right through the flimsy material. I pictured her reaction if I had clasped the wheel too tightly, causing it to crumble beneath my stone fingers. She would be afraid. _More afraid than she is now_. I frowned at the thought, wishing for the thousandth time that she didn't have to be afraid of me.

I gently put the car into gear and rolled out of the driveway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her pale hand reach up and brush her hair off of her shoulder exposing her neck. My entire body tensed begging me to launch at her throat. For the first time in a long time, I had to concentrate on driving. It was as if some one had thrown gasoline on top of the raging fire in my throat, I swallowed and imagined the flames thrashing inside.

I rounded the corner and drove past my own drive way. I wanted to stop the car, I wanted to jump out and run home, to hide in my bedroom like the coward I was. I opened my mouth in an attempt to start conversation but her scent wafted onto my tongue. I could taste her. Her scent tasted so good I couldn't help but imagine what her blood would taste like. She looked at me strangely. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled.

She looked at me like lobsters had just crawled out of my ears.

Maybe I wasn't as good as hiding my desires as I thought I was.

**Once again I apologize for the shortness.... :D Much Love to my readers/reviewers**


	11. Chapter 11

**SUPER SHORT sorry, next one will be longer i promise!!! 3  
**  
BPOV  
Edward had turned to face me. Seeing my confused look his mouth twisted into a crooked smile but it looked wrong, it looked like he was in pure agony. Was he having a heart attack, or maybe an aneurism? I couldn't be sure. Id never witnessed anyone having one before but I imagined it would look something similar to the face Edward had just made.

"Are you alright?" I asked trying to be polite. He stopped smiling, if you could call it smiling.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

_Because you looked like you were having a brain aneurism!  
_  
"Because you haven't said anything in 20 minutes. You haven't even told me where we are going yet." Reminding myself that I had no idea where I was going with this strange boy made my inner instincts panic. I started shaking. I knew what he was, well. I knew what the internet thought he was, and it was all I had to go by.

EPOV  
"Oh…" I began but stopped when I couldn't think of anything human to say. _Well I haven't decided if I am going to kill you or not_. Or _I just thought Id tell you about my vampire coven and myself_, seemed like poor choices.

She was staring at me again. _Say something! Say anything!_

"Just a nice little restaurant nearby." She saw right through my lie but turned back to stare out the windshield. She clasped her hands tighter together. I was nearing the restaurant and I had to fight with myself to turn into the parking lot.  
I had to force myself to park the car take the key out of the ignition. The entire time the monster inside of me was yelling, screeching at me to get back in, to take her far away, to do what I so badly wanted to do. My legs resisted as I forced them to walk.

We walked into the restaurant and the hostess seated us in a secluded spot near the back.

**I hope u liked this little snack of a chapter lol**


	12. Chapter 12

As we sat down I noticed Bella looking a the hostess with an odd expression on her face. It was so subtle I doubted anyone else could notice it but in a way, it was pained. Like someone had just insulted her. The hostess left and Bella spoke up.

"So?" She was waiting. I opened my mouth only to be interrupted by another highly energetic girl.  
"Hello! My name is Anne and I'll be your server tonight, can I get you anything to drink?" I looked at Bella.

"Um…just water please." She said quietly.  
"And for you?" The girl had turned to me. I didn't look at her. I stared straight at Bella.  
"The same for me." I could hear her thoughts as she analyzed the look on my face and then how Bella appeared to her. "_Oh well, love is blind I suppose_." She thought at last and skipped off to retrieve our drinks.

"So are you going to explain, like you promised?" Bella was still, her face serious. I pressed my lips together and thought for a moment.  
"Its a lot more difficult to explain that you might think." I said at last.  
"And maybe I know a lot more than you think. It might not be so difficult if you'd just say something." She stressed the last word.  
"Well, what exactly do you know?" She glanced around as if she was sure some one would be listening to our conversation. No one was. All their minds were concentrated on their dinners.

"I don't want to say." She blushed.  
"And why is that?" I leaned forward. I hadn't broken our eye contact since the server came.  
"Because one of two things will happen…" I raised my eyebrows, indicating my interest. "One," She took a deep breath, "I will be wrong and only embarrass myself." I smiled and narrowed her eyes. "And two, I'll be right. And you'll…" She didn't finish.

"I'll what?" She took another deep breathe attempting to steady her shaking hands.  
"You'll…kill me." She said it so quietly; she probably thought I didn't hear her. But I did. My body tensed.  
"Well." I didn't know what to say. She knew something. Whether it was right or not it wasn't a good thing. "What is it that you think I am…exactly." I tried to keep my voice calm, and smooth. She stared at me for a moment. Analyzing.

"A vampire." Once again she barely breathed her words. My face went blank. She knew. I could hardly speak.  
"Here are your drinks!" An overly peppy voice called. "Are you ready to order?" She smiled a wide smile and held her pen and paper ready. _So fake_. I thought as I took in her attitude…her thoughts. She was putting down Bella, and every other girl in the restaurant as she spoke to me. "_No one in this room deserves a guy like that, I mean look at him. Amazing. He must be ill; he hasn't even given me a second glance. Every other guy in here has. Hah, oh well. He'd be lucky if I even gave him a chance._"

"Actually, we've changed our minds. We are leaving now." I got up and held out a hand to Bella. She just looked at it, confused. Finally she reached out and took it. Flinching slightly at the cold temperature. But she didn't let go. I was glad for this.

Her soft warm skin felt sensational in my hand.


End file.
